Kaleido Stage
Kaleido Stage is a large theatre company known well in the industry and also the home of many of the characters as well as being the central hub for most of the events taking place in the Kaleido Star series. Sora Naegino and her future idol, Layla Hamilton, both came to Kaleido Stage sometime in their childhood to see the production of Alice in Wonderland, which starred Donna as Alice. This place gave birth to Sora and Layla's dreams of one day joining the company and become the Kaleido Star. Kaleido Stage was founded by Kalos Eldos before the series started. It was once in possession of Yuri Killian until Sora and Layla's performance of The Legendary Great Maneuver returned control of the company to Kalos. Locations in Kaleido Stage 'Cafeteria' The cafeteria is run by chefs hired to make sure the performers have the essential food needed to keep performing. No one of the main cast works here so no one knows what the name of the employers for this section is. 'Dormitory' The dormitory is for the performers such as Sora and friends to reside in and call home. It is run by Sarah who makes sure everyone gets along great with each other. One of the dormitory rules is no one can have a party (Unless they include Sarah on the guest list). Also, the performers can also issue complaints and requests to change rooms to Sarah directly (something May ordered since she was living below Sora's dorm upon arrival). Currently, Sora, Anna, Mia, Rosetta and May each have a room here. It is not sure about Hannah and Barbara since their room is never revealed along with Charlotte and Julie. Layla has only once lived in the dormitory for a short time when she and Sora were trying to get in sync for Arabian Nights. Otherwise, Layla lives in her family estate off Kaleido Stage grounds. 'Main Stage' This stage is probably one of the largest stages ever seen in the series. This is where all the excitement of all the performances take place such as Arabian Nights, Freedom and even Swan Lake. Since it is also a stage, it is always kept clean and maintained to prevent any incidents on stage. 'Kid's Stage' A new section of Kaleido Stage born by the efforts of Sora and friends during the Dracula performances in New Wings made especially for young children when the main show proved too scary. It is a relatively small stage with trampolines and the stage itself in a small pool for Johnathan. This can probably be considered Marion and Johnathan's stage since they always perform here. Sora also performs with her and her friends performed here once for Sora. 'Johnathan's Pool' A pool built by Marion's father especially for Johnathan so he could live at Kaleido Stage with his friends. It's first seen during Rosetta's debut episode. Characters Residing Here *Sora Naegino (Left once in New Wings before returning one episode later) *Anna Heart *Mia Guillem *Rosetta Passel (Only one episode in season one and permanent member in New Wings) *Marion Benigni *Johnathan *May Wong *Leon Oswald *Layla Hamilton (Formerly, left after end of first season, comes back half way through New Wings and leaves again at end of series) *Yuri Killian (Left during the first half of New Wings and returns for the remainder of series) *Cathy (Temporary, left with Layla at end of series) *Ken Robbins *Charlotte and Julie (Left at start of New Wings and only came back with Layla before leaving again at end of series) *Hannah and Barbara *Elena, Jean, Clair and Emillio *Sarah Dupont *Kalos Eldos *Fool